Conventionally, multiple sources of similar information (e.g. vehicle speed) were processed in multiple ways within the telematics device depending on the source. And then reports were sent to a remote host in different formats depending on the source of the information. This resulted in multiple reports being developed on the host. Conventionally, there was at least one report for each source. Also, sending raw data increases wireless data usage. These limitations and others, are addressed by the present invention.